


The Circle means strength

by Star1320



Category: Naruto
Genre: Half the characters are only mentioned, Haruno Clan - Freeform, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, and google, based on a quote my teacher said, character study kinda?, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star1320/pseuds/Star1320
Summary: A random Sakura short story based of a quote my teacher said. I’m a novice writer but hey I need to learn somehow.A circle has so many meanings.That of strength, of protection, equality and the cycle of life to death to rebirth.
Kudos: 4





	The Circle means strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hi anyone who is checking this out. I’m a novice writer, and needed practice so any advice is helpful and if you hate it, it’s fine leave and read something else. 
> 
> Anyway my teacher was talking about the symbolism of circles and I Suddenly had a brain wave and this fic is the result 
> 
> Thanks for reading 😀

A circle has so many meanings.That of strength, of protection, equality and the cycle of life to death to rebirth.

The Haruno clan were of samurai descent, born in the land of iron forged in flames. Among these members are the merchant parents of one sakura haruno. Kizashi was proud of his heritage and would often repeat the old family saying to himself on particularly bad days when trade was low and the morale even lower. It somehow made things seem better.  
When his young flower claims she wishes to attend the academy he fears for her future. But sakura is a Haruno. Their symbol, the white circle, and the circle means strength. ‘She will be fine’ he thinks watching her poring over her books.

Sakura is 12 and she is not strong. She's useless,weak and she's going to die. The sound kunoichi mocks her and everyone's right she isn't strong, and she hates it. Hates not fighting back, hates being protected. She sees lee’s body lying on the ground and decides no more.   
Gritting her teeth, clinging tightly to the fire of her resolve. It's your turn to watch my back She thinks and slashes the kunai through her hair and rises ready to fight.

Sakura is a girl made of iron and forged in flames. She is a Haruno, their symbol is a circle. The circle means strength and she will become strong.


End file.
